Falling Ashes
by Angeluff
Summary: Three kits are born. One has a special destiny even StarClan can't see. What will become of the three siblings?
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever story that's very long. This is the first book, and I have written a sequel and part of a third book. I'll post them once I get a few reviews. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, all characters and Clans that are not in the books are mine. Plot line is mine. Please review. ^-^**

* * *

**Allegiances:**  
RainClan cats:  
as of chapter 1

**Leader:** Shallowstar – stone-gray tom with blue eyes. (1 life left)  
**Deputy:** Brackentail – brown tabby tom with green eyes  
**Medicine cat:** Fernleaf -tall brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Smallpaw)  
**Warriors:**  
Redflower – fiery ginger tabby she-cat  
Goldensong – cream colored tabby she-cat  
Shadowfur – jet black tom (Thrushpaw)  
Oatwhisker – cream tabby tom  
Lionclaw – fiery ginger tabby tom  
Patchedpelt – calico she-cat  
Nightflare – tuxedo she-cat (Rainpaw)  
Sharpfang – dark gray tabby tom  
**Apprentices:**  
Smallpaw – small tabby she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)  
Rainpaw – blue-gray tom  
Thrushpaw – dusty brown tabby tom  
**Queens and Kits:**  
Mistfeather – blue-silver she-cat with green eyes  
(Sunkit, Ashkit, and Brightkit)  
Moonpelt – silver she-cat with gray tabby stripes  
(Leafkit)  
**Elders:**  
Mousetail – brown and white she-cat

* * *

SunClan cats:  
as of chapter 1

**Leader:** Graystar – long-haired gray tabby tom (6 lives left)  
**Deputy:** Birdfall – tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Medicine cat:** - Yellowtooth – smoky gray tabby tom (Mosspaw)  
**Warriors:**  
Cinderfur – light ginger tabby she-cat  
Dawncloud – gray brown she-cat  
Owlfur – tabby tom (Brookpaw)  
Hollyflower – black she-cat  
Rainfur – speckled brown tom (Oakpaw)  
Larkwing – pure white tom  
Leafdapple – light brown tabby she-cat  
Ivytail – dark ginger she-cat (Tallpaw)  
Cloudpelt – white tabby tom  
Hawkflame – golden tabby tom (Dustpaw)  
**Apprentices:**  
Oakpaw – dark tabby tom  
Tallpaw – black and white tom  
Brookpaw – brown and cream she-cat  
Mosspaw – dark brown tabby she-cat (Medicine cat apprentice)  
Dustpaw – cream tabby tom  
**Queens and Kits:**  
Poppystripe – white she-cat  
(Silentkit, Sparrowkit)  
Stoneclaw – silver tabby she-cat  
(Skykit)  
**Elders:**  
Voletooth – musty brown tom  
Mintclaw – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In the night a single wail sounded from a small hidden den and several warm bodies crowded near an enclosed moss-covered clearing. Outside this den many cats started to murmur and worry.  
"It's been seasons since kits have been born!" one cat mewed.  
"What if they don't make it?" another fretted.  
"Don't be so mousebrained Redflower!" one cat growled.

A soft purring sounded from the den as a tall brown tabby she-cat smiled up at the queen.  
"You have two toms and a she-cat" she declared, gazing at the three small bundles of fur now suckling at their mother's belly. A beautiful blue-gray she-cat sighed in relief as another cat, this time a cream tabby tom that was standing beside his mate said  
"Our kits, they're beautiful" then the tom stepped outside the den and Mistfeather could hear him whisper comforting words to the anxious crowd gathering at the entrance of the nursery. The Clan had three healthy new kits.

Mistfeather gazed down at her kits when the brown tabby she-cat mewed  
"What are you calling them?" she asked  
Mistfeather paused for a few heartbeats and studied her kits, then said  
"The smoky gray tom is Ashkit, the ginger tabby she-cat is Sunkit and the light brown tabby tom is Brightkit"


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hey, wait up!" Sunkit called chasing after her brothers. Sunkit and her brothers were now four moons old, and much had changed since they opened heir eyes. First, another she-cat named Moonpelt had moved into the nursery with them and had one kit named Leafkit. Second, Mistfeather had left the nursery to return to her warrior duties and had told them Moonpelt would look after them. Third, all three of the kits had grown like weeds! As Sunkit ran, Ashkit skidded to a halt before he rammed into Oatwhisker, their father.  
"S-sorry Oatwhisker" Ashkit stammered as Sunkit tried to avoid running into them both by clawing the ground.

Oatwhisker purred at his kits and said  
"Don't worry, you were just playing. Have fun!" he called as he climbed out of the camp into the marshy grounds. Sunkit scraped the dirt while their father left and turned to Ashkit, who had just been joined by Brightkit.  
"Lets follow him and find out where he's going!" she suggested.

Brightkit blinked  
"You-you mean outside the camp?" he whispered  
Sunkit rolled her eyes at Brightkit and turned to Ashkit, her eyes pleading.  
"Pleeeease?" she begged, it would be no fun going out alone. Ashkit pondered for a bit the glanced at Brightkit whose eyes were wide as if in warning. Sunkit was growing impatient when Ashkit finally answered.  
"Okay…for a little bit, but then we come right back!" before her brother could finish speaking Sunkit bounded towards the camp entrance where Oatwhisker had left. Ashkit shook his head and Sunkit was about to protest, but she quickly clamped her jaw shut when Ashkit led her to a small tear in the camps defensive brambles.  
"This way no one will see us" Ashkit pointed out. Sunkit turned to Brightkit, but her tabby brother shook his head.  
"I'll go out when I'm an apprentice!" he told them. Sunkit shrugged and shook her head.  
"Your loss" she meowed as she squeezed through the sharp thorns and winced as they caught on her fur.

Ashkit led the way but Sunkit didn't mind, he always had the better nose. What interested Sunkit more was the scenery. They were up to their belly fur in marsh, the same wet stuff that surrounded the camp, the strong smell of prey was in the air. Sunkit saw on the horizon trees, and heard the rushing of a nearby river and she instantly knew where she would go first. She opened her mouth to tell Ashkit the plan, but Ashkit spoke before her.  
"This way, he went this way!" he yowled, speeding up and bounding away.  
Sunkit raced after her brother, finding it hard to walk through all the marsh dargging her down and soaking her belly fur.

Ashkit led her deeper into the marsh were Oatwhisker's scent was strong, but Sunkit suddenly scented a very familiar cat and she opened her mouth in warning to Ashkit, but it was too late.  
"What do you two think you're doing?" a deep mew sounded behind her. Sunkit gulped and turned around to see Brackentail, the RainClan deputy. Ashkit spun around and Sunkit spotted guilt written on his face, but Sunkit stood up to the deputy.  
"We are exploring!" she mewed boldly, but shrunk back as Brackentail leaned down into her face, his breath smelled of mouse.  
"Since you broke the warrior code, I'm going to have to delay your apprenticeship for one moon." He growled and spun around towards the camp.

But Sunkit stood her ground as Ashkit eventually passed her and she saw Brackentail's ear twitch as he realized only one kit was following.  
"One full moon?" Sunkit yowled in anger, this was unfair!  
Brackentail turned to look at her from his shoulder. "For one moon… or would you like to make it two?"  
Sunkit mumbled after the deputy and Ashkit, who had his head bowed and tail dragging in the marsh.

When they had reached the camp, Brightkit ran straight up to his siblings  
"Are you-"  
Sunkit interrupted him.  
"How could you tell on us?" she spat in his face, feeling betrayed.  
"Sunkit don't-"Ashkit began but Brackentail interrupted him.  
"It doesn't matter whether Brightkit told me or not. You still broke the rules, now go back to your den and get some sleep Moonpelt will be worried about you." Sunkit glared furiously at Brightkit as all three kits padded to the nursery, heads bowed and tails drooped.

When they entered the den, Leafkit was suckling at her mother's belly, and Moonpelt glared at Sunkit. She had obviously heard about Sunkit's adventure of the day. Sunkit avoided Moonpelt's gaze and went straight to her nest, which happened to be next to Brightkit. Sunkit started to lecture Brightkit for the fifth time within that moon, he annyoed her a lot.  
"Why did you do that? I didn't even get to see the forest or the river! All we saw was that same yucky old marsh and an angry Brackentail!" she yowled loud enough to wake the now sleeping Leafkit.  
"HUSH!" Moonpelt hissed, as if Sunkit hadn't already gotten on her nerves enough today.  
Brightkit stared at his paws guiltily.  
"I was worried-"he tried to begin and Sunkit interrupted him again.  
"You're always worried! You're never any fun! Be careful, don't touch that, and watch out, that's dangerous!" She mocked Brightkit's squeaky voice. Ashkit spoke for the first time.  
"Hey, I think Brightkit is a lot of fun!" he objected. Brightkit shot him a grateful glance and Sunkit huffed as she curled up in her nest for some sleep.

Sunkit dreamt that night;  
Sunkit was in the forest, the birds were chirping a beautiful melody and the distant rush of the river came from behind her. Sunkit turned, looking for something but she didn't know what. With a delighted purr Sunkit leapt into the air and began to run through the forest, passing tall trees and brushing past ferns. The wind in her whiskers, the freedom she felt as she raced tirelessly through the forest was exhilarating. Soon Sunkit stopped and listened to the quiet whispers of the forest.  
No angry Brackentail!  
A small butterfly fluttered across Sunkit's nose and she swiped her paw after it, leaping and twisting through the air until she finally caught it between her paws.  
"This is all I want" she mewed to herself, looking around the beautiful forest and pleased no warrior was there to send her back to the nursery. She was free.  
Then she awoke.

Brightkit was snoring loudly and Ashkit's nest was cold and his scent was fading. Sunkit missed the freedom in her dream, but glanced around and heard voices coming from outside the den. Had Ashkit gone off to explore without her? Sunkit suddenly felt very raged and she leapt to her feet and raced past Moonpelt, whose eyes she felt burning her pelt. When she had left the nursery, she spotted Ashkit speaking to Mistfeather. Sunkit causally walked up to both of them and Mistfeather glared at her.  
"We need to talk." Her mother growled.

Sunkit was led to a small corner in the camp and she sat on some dry moss as Mistfeather began to pace angrily.  
"Sunkit, I don't know what to do with you. You're behavior is inexcusable. Ashkit told me it was your idea to leave the camp and last moon you attacked Leafkit!" Sunkit felt very angry.  
"It was an accident! She looks like Brightkit!" Sunkit yowled, but Mistfeather's glare told her to keep quiet.  
"Leafkit looks nothing like Brightkit, Sunkit. You're behavior is getting out of hand and I'm worried for you. What kind of warrior will you become if you can't follow the rules? You won't be a very good warrior will you?" Sunkit felt as if everyone was against her, but she didn't dare speak up now.  
"Sunkit, I'm your mother and I tell you this because I love you. I don't see Ashkit having so much trouble following the rules, and especially not Brightkit. What has gotten into you?"  
Sunkit bowed her head and understood she was a troublemaker. There was no room in a Clan for a troublemaker.  
"Now, if you are very good all day today I'll speak with Brackentail to return your apprentice ceremony back." Sunkit looked up eagerly and nodded. She would be the perfect kit in the whole entire world!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Frost covered cold stones and snow made the entire forest seem so bright. It was leaf-bare, and Sunkit was freezing her paws off! There was only one moon left until it was time for her to become an apprentice, and Sunkit couldn't wait. She had tried to stay out of trouble for the past moon, but it was extremely hard to listen to Ashkit and Brightkit just ramble all day, Sunkit soon stopped listening after the first day.

Sunkit was chewing a frozen mouse as snowflakes landed on her cold ginger pelt. Sunkit remembered the day it first started snowing.

"What is that?" Sunkit had asked, staring up at the falling white flakes. Moonpelt had smiled and told her it was snow and that she would get sick of it very soon. At the time, Sunkit didn't believe the pretty white stuff would get old, as she spent from dawn to dusk leaping up and trying to get each and every flake in her mouth. Sunkit had gotten sick of the snow now, and she wanted it to be new-leaf already.

Now, Sunkit tried to chew the frozen flesh of this tiny wood mouse that Nightflare had caught, but it was getting hard to stay full these days. Sunkit had forgotten when the last time her belly was full, and according to the elder Mousetail, this was the worst leaf-bare she could remember. Just great.

Sunkit looked up as Ashkit and Brightkit dug through to snow and she saw Brightkit glance hungrily at the frozen mouse. Sunkit pushed the mouse in his direction.  
"Here, you can have it. If you can eat it at all." She mewed, still trying to chip the frost off the tiny creatures pelt. Brightkit only shrugged and Sunkit suppressed a giggle as snow fell from his shoulders. Ashkit purred at his brother then looked serious  
"If this is only the first moon of leaf-bare, what will the middle of leaf-bare be like?" all three kits shuddered.

Sunkit looked up as she heard harsh coughing coming from the medicine cats den, her face was creased with worry.  
"What's worse is this greencough that's spreading though the camp like a fire." She mewed, listening to the terrible coughing. Ashkit's eyes were full of sorrow, because their mother Mistfeather had been coughing lately and her nose was dry.  
"Let's visit her!" Brightkit suggested, his tail shooting up at the thought of seeing their mother. Ashkit looked at Sunkit and Sunkit shrugged.  
"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not!" Fernleaf yowled at them at the entrance of the medicine cat den. The tall brown tabby she-cat was fluffed twice her size and her teeth were showing as she snarled at the kits. All three of the kits had shrunk back at the suddenly furious medicine cat.  
"Because I don't need anymore patients, that's why not." she mewed calmly, clearly the stress was getting to her. She sighed sadly as another cat started a coughing fit.  
"I don't know what to do." She mewed, dejected.  
"I've used all the catmint and we barely have any healthy warriors to hunt for the Clan, cats are dying and I can't save them," Sunkit suddenly felt very sorry for the medicine cat.

"Can we not see our mother?" Brightkit cried, not realizing how hard it was for Fernleaf and still pushing her farther. Sunkit stepped in front of Brightkit.  
"We understand we'll wait until she gets better." She mewed, looking into the sad medicine cat's eyes. Just then, a small tabby she-cat padded up, she was very thin and looked overworked.  
"I couldn't find any, Fernleaf." She mewed sadly, Sunkit figured she meant catmint. Fernleaf bowed her head.  
"Its okay, Smallpaw it's not your fault our territory is herb-less" Fernleaf snapped to no one in particular. Sunkit turned and padded away from the medicine cats and hoped to block the coughing from her hearing.  
"I feel so terrible!" Sunkit mewed, glancing back at the medicine cat den. Ashkit touched his tail to her flank.  
"It's not your fault leaf-bare is so cruel" he mewed softly in her ear. Sunkit still didn't feel any better. Brightkit didn't even talk; he was very close to Mistfeather and ran into Redflower who was scrambling to catch up with the patrol that was just then leaving.  
"Watch where you're going, scrap!" Redflower hissed without even looking at Brightkit, who had been knocked onto the ground. Sunkit rushed over to help her brother up, who pushed her away. Sunkit was about to growl at him when Brightkit let out a coughing fit.

Moonpelt came rushing out of the nursery as Brightkit lay on the ground his breathing was slow and ragged. Sunkit spotted little Leafkit tumbling after her mother, her eyes wide in curiosity. Ashkit was at Brightkit's side when Smallpaw came rushing out of the medicine cat den, her eyes full of sorrow.  
"Another case." She murmured quietly, grabbing Brightkit by the scruff and dragging him to the den.  
Moonpelt let out a wail as she saw a kit that she had mothered for moons be taken away from her. Sunkit glanced at Leafkit, whose eyes filled with fear.  
"Will he be okay?" Leafkit squeaked.  
"Yes, my dear. Don't you worry." Moonpelt soothed her small tabby kit.

Sunkit forced herself not to go visit her mother or brother; instead she kept herself busy by pacing. Ashkit, only watched his sister's pacing and sighed every once and a while. Finally, Sunkit declared she was going into the medicine cats den tonight.  
"You can't do that," Ashkit mewed, surprised.  
"Of course I can! I'll sneak in there and see what's going on!" Sunkit purred, proud of herself.  
Ashkit turned his head away as if to restrain from arguing with Sunkit.

As the sun sunk lower into the sky Sunkit watched every move it made until she spotted the moon high in the sky. Smiling, she got up from her nest and told Moonpelt she was going to make dirt. Ashkit shook his head as she passed him but Sunkit shot him a warning glance not to tell on her. Sunkit crept across the clearing towards the rotting tree trunk covered in lichen.  
"Hey, Sunkit!" a mewed sounded from behind her and Sunkit jumped and spun around to see a dusty brown tabby tom.  
"Thrushpaw?" she mewed casually.  
"My mother is in there too, you going to visit Brightkit?" he mewed, indicating the medicine cats den. Sunkit nodded and Thrushpaw led her to the tree trunk. Even though all the cats were sleeping it reeked of illness and coughing echoed through the den. Sunkit glanced at Fernleaf, who to her relief was sound asleep next to Smallpaw.

"Over here" Thrushpaw mewed, creeping deep into the moonlit clearing.  
"The sickest cats are kept in the back" he added quietly, his eyes gleamed of sadness. Sunkit followed the older apprentice until she spotted and familiar silver-gray pelt that hardly seemed moving. Gasping, Sunkit ran towards her mother and calmed down once she noticed the faint rise of her flank. Sunkit glanced around for Brightkit.  
"Found him" Thrushpaw whispered, he was as the other side of the lichen covered tree trunk, thankfully Brightkit wasn't the sickest cat.

"Hey Brightkit." Sunkit mewed in his ear, but Brightkit was fast asleep. Thrushpaw shook his head disapprovingly.  
"Don't wake any of the sick cats." He mewed, glancing at his denmate Rainpaw who was sleeping and coughing. Sunkit bowed her head as she realized how many cats were here. A lot by looking at it.  
She could easily spot Shadowfur and Sharpfang; both were in the back of the den. Lionclaw and Goldensong were coughing up a storm next to each other. That left four warriors to hunt and protect the Clan! Sunkit felt very vulnerable and shot out of the den, her paws were shaking as she realized that SunClan could attack them and easily win!

Sunkit jumped again as Thrushpaw left the den, his eyes seeming somewhat clearer. Sunkit watched after Thrushpaw who padded to the apprentices den, which was left to him for now, while Rainpaw was sick. Sunkit padded to the nursery and curled in her nest to get some sleep.  
StarClan let these cats feel better! She silently prayed.

Sunkit was awoken by a loud yowl that echoed the camp.  
"Shallowstar is dead!" Fernleaf cried.  
Sunkit's heart stopped as she raced out of the nursery to see the body of their lifeless leader. Didn't he have any more lives left? Moonpelt was fast behind her and she felt Ashkit by her side, his tail touching her flank. Yowls of fear and grief filled the air as Sunkit realized that Shallowstar had lost his last life to the sickness. Sunkit bowed her head and looked at the stone-gray tom that was lying at Fernleaf's paws. Brackentail stepped up next to Fernleaf on the tallrock; his eyes were grief-stricken.  
"Shallowstar will always be remembered, but now I must make the journey to the Moonstone to receive my new name and lives." Brackentail announced, trying to calm the small crowd. Sunkit watched Brackentail climb down and touch his nose to his former leader, and then she heard him whisper  
"I look forward to seeing you in StarClan, old friend."

Sunkit shivered in the cold and started coughing; making Moonpelt sweep her head in her direction Sunkit only shook her head  
"I'm fine!" she mewed, letting out another cough. Moonpelt obviously didn't believe her.  
"Fernleaf! I think we have another victim!" she called, letting her gaze soften on Sunkit for the first time in a while. Moonpelt was a little harsh on the three siblings.

Fernleaf gave Sunkit a look and sighed.  
"Come with me little one, you'll be okay I promise." Sunkit couldn't believe her ears! Was she really sick?  
"But…I'm not sick!" she cried and noticed Thrushpaw being coaxed into the medicine cat's den by Smallpaw.  
Oh, no!

When Sunkit entered the crowded clearing, she noticed Mistfeather gazing in her direction, it didn't seem to process in her brain that Sunkit had come here to join the sick cats. Fernleaf spoke gently to Sunkit.  
"Now little one, this is a new game I've invented. Go find your mother and brother and tell them I said you'll be fine. I promise you will be fine." Sunkit nodded at Fernleaf but scoffed as she left her.  
Did she think I was a kit? Sunkit thought bitterly.  
Sunkit reached Mistfeather and her mother's eyes suddenly filled with shock.  
"Not you, too?" she cried, bringing Sunkit and Brightkit closer to her.  
"StarClan save us all!" Mistfeather bewailed into the sky.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The camp was almost completely silent, it was moonhigh and cats were filing out of the entrance. Ashkit stared after them, wishing he was an apprentice so he could join them. Mistfeather stopped and touched her tail to his flank.  
"See you tomorrow, dear." She mewed and left the camp with the others.  
The sickness had almost been cured from the camp because when Fernleaf had led Brackentail to the Moonstone to receive his nine lives, she ran into the SunClan medicine cat who gave her half of his supply of catmint. After Brackenstar and Fernleaf had returned, she went right to work and soon almost all the cats were feeling better.

All but two cats, Sunkit and Thrushpaw. Ashkit remembered it clearly.  
Sunkit and Thrushpaw and explained they snuck into the den to see their family, and that's how they got sick. Ashkit felt guilty, it was all his fault because he left his sister go. Ashkit stood up and padded to the lichen-covered trunk and peeked in to see his sister and Thrushpaw wheezing and coughing. Sunkit raised her head, her eyes were weak and her nose was crusted and dry. She looked so different from the little kit that always got into trouble.

"Ash-Ashkit" she murmured weakly. Thrushpaw shot his head up and smiled at Ashkit.  
"Be careful,-"but he stopped in mid sentence to his coughing fit. Ashkit wanted to cry to StarClan and ask them what poor Thrushpaw and Sunkit did wrong.  
"Hey guys, I wanted to see if you're doing any better" Ashkit mewed, but an angry glare from Smallpaw told him it was time to go.  
"You look fine, bye!" Ashkit called as he backed out with Smallpaw hissing in his face. Ashkit dropped his tail to the ground. She only didn't want me to get sick. Ashkit thought gloomily.

"Ashkit! Ashkit!" Ashkit looked up to see Brightkit running up to him.  
"What is it?" Ashkit mewed.  
"It's Leafkit! She has a thorn in her paw and Moonpelt went to the gathering!" Brightkit squealed.  
Ashkit didn't know why Brightkit came running to him, but he shrugged and followed Brightkit to the nursery. The sight of beautiful Leafkit almost knocked Ashkit off his paws; she was only two moons younger than them. Ashkit glanced over at Brightkit who looked at Leafkit like she was his world. Ashkit rolled his eyes and said  
"Show me where it is" Leafkit lifted her right forepaw.  
"Here. Do you see it? Brightkit tried to pull it out but it hurt too much." Her squeaky voice had grown slightly less squeaky and she almost sounded like a full grown cat, she was four moons old.

Ashkit gently took his teeth and tugged on the thorn but Leafkit let out a painful squeal. Brightkit was suddenly a blur and he appeared at Leafkit's side.  
"Don't worry; it has to hurt if you want it out." He cooed. Ashkit felt his belly turn over in disgust and pulled the thorn from her paw.  
"There, it's all gone." He mewed to her, glancing at Brightkit who smiled at Leafkit and she smiled back.  
Ashkit turned and left the nursery and thought about the day when Brightkit had become cured of the sickness, how he and Ashkit had asked Brackenstar to delay their apprenticeship until Sunkit got better. Ashkit sighed and paced the camp, waiting for the cats to come back from the gathering.

The sun was peeking through the treetops and Ashkit was getting worried. What could take them so long? But just as Ashkit thought it, he heard pawsteps and mews coming from the entrance of the camp. Leaping to his feet, the first cat to return was Fernleaf who raced back to her den with Sunkit and Thrushpaw. Brackenstar was next, and he looked very calm and worried as he climbed into his den.  
Ashkit grew impatient as the soaking wet cats filed back into the camp; they had to cross the river to reach the Sacred Rock. Finally, Mistfeather returned, her pelt was pure silver in the moonlight.  
"Oh, Ashkit you should be asleep!" she scolded gently.  
"I couldn't sleep, mother. I am too worried about Sunkit." Mistfeather's eyes clouded with sorrow but she looked at Ashkit and smiled.  
"Sunkit will be fine, so will Thrushpaw." She mewed, padding to the nursery. Ashkit followed her then froze. Mistfeather turned around curiously  
"What's the matter, Ashkit?" she mewed.  
"Why are you going into the nursery?" Ashkit questioned, since Mistfeather had left the nursery when they were four moons old. Mistfeather seemed to blush and look embarrassed.  
"You're going to have brothers and sisters." Mistfeather mewed excitedly. Ashkit could only stare at her and shook his head to clear all the confusion.

"What happened at the gathering?" Ashkit mewed to his mother who seemed out of place in the nursery.  
"Well, looks like from how many warriors SunClan had, that they are getting hit by greencough as well." Mistfeather answered sadly.  
"Graystar was very protective of his cats and looked very uneasy around us." Ashkit felt bad for the other Clan, RainClan had already gone through that.  
"Now" Mistfeather began strongly  
"Get to sleep" she growled, curling in her nest to sleep, Brightkit was next to her and he seemed perfectly fine that Mistfeather was having kits again. Ashkit wasn't so sure.

Ashkit had a dream that night, he dreamt Mistfeather had two kits that grew bigger than him and his sibling then murdered them all to take over the forest. Ashkit woke with a jolt. Sighing, Ashkit stood up and padded out of the nursery. He wondered if Sunkit was okay, but he didn't dare face Smallpaw again.  
Ashkit felt a tail brush his should and turned to see Brightkit.  
"Hey, she will be fine." Brightkit mewed, staring towards the medicine cat den.  
"Everyone keeps saying that." Ashkit murmured, even he had said it to Leafkit once.  
"Yea, because she will" Brightkit said  
"I guess" Ashkit answered, wishing to be alone. Brightkit took his hint and turned back into the nursery.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The wind blew so lightly that the lichen of the medicine cat's den didn't even move, but she could feel it on her fur. Sunkit was lying next to Thrushpaw, who she had come to know was a sweet caring tom. Sunkit glanced around and realized Fernleaf and Smallpaw were asleep. Sunkit had been sick for almost a moon, and although Fernleaf promised her every day that she would be fine, she had overheard Fernleaf and Smallpaw speaking quietly a quarter moon ago.

"I don't know what to do, their bodies aren't reacting to the catmint and we are running low!" Fernleaf had said to Smallpaw worriedly. Smallpaw had bowed her head and shook it sadly.  
"If we can't cure them soon they will both die" she whimpered, and Fernleaf nodded in agreement.

Sunkit had understood most of the conversation, that the catmint wasn't working and she and Thrushpaw were going to die. Sunkit was so tired, even though she had been sleeping all day so she placed her head on her paws and began to watch memories flood through her head. There was the time she had pounced of Mousetail and the elderly cat had bitten her in anger.

She remembered when she had raided the medicine cat's den and Fernleaf had scolded her bitterly. And when she had climbed to the top of Tallrock and declared a Clan meeting all by herself, which was before Shallowstar had died. Sunkit lifted her head as pawsteps sounded outside the den; a jet black tom approached the lichen.  
"Hello?" he mewed and Fernleaf shot her head up as if she wasn't even asleep.  
"Shadowfur, come in." she mewed to the black tom, who padded into the hidden clearing.  
"What's the problem? Thorn in paw?" Fernleaf asked, looking over her former patient.  
"Uhm, no Fernleaf. I came to see Thrushpaw my apprentice."  
Sunkit stopped listening as Thrushpaw left her side to greet his mentor who he might never train with again. The whispering voices soon became inaudible as Sunkit drifted into sleep.

The springy grass was soft under her belly and Sunkit flicked her eyes open to a bright sun shining in her eyes. Sunkit yawned and stretched, looking around. She wondered where she was and then heard a soft pawstep in the bracken. Turning her head curiously, a stone-gray tom walked from the bushes with a smile on his face and his blue eyes were clouded. Sunkit's jaw dropped.  
"Shallowstar?"  
"Hush, little one." He mewed, curling his tail around his paws and gazing into her eyes. Sunkit saw his pelt sparkle like the Silverpelt in the sky. Am I dreaming of a StarClan cat coming to me? Sunkit thought curiously.

"Sunkit, do you know why you are here?" Shallowstar asked.  
"I thought I was asleep." Sunkit mewed to her former leader.  
"No, you are in StarClan." He meow was almost choked out as it sunk into Sunkit.  
"NO!" Sunkit yowled, leaping up to see more cats pour into the clearing, all of whom she did not recognize. She started shaking her head back and forth.  
"No, no, no, no, this has to be a dream!" Sunkit wailed. Shallowstar's face was full of pity.  
"It is your time, Sunkit" he told her, standing up and leading her through the crowd.  
Sunkit turned and yowled  
"You promised, Fernleaf! You promised me!" as she disappeared through the bracken.

As Fernleaf finished talking to Shadowfur, she ordered Thrushpaw back to his nest. She spotted Sunkit sound asleep in her nest and smiled. That little kit was strong. She padded up to Smallpaw and opened her mouth to ask her to collect some herbs but Thrushpaw let out a complaint.  
"Sunkit! Why are you so cold?" he mewed angrily. Fernleaf's heart was pounding as she ran to Sunkit, who was as cold as ice. Fernleaf bowed her head as Smallpaw sat next to her.  
"You did all you could" she told her. Fernleaf felt so guilty.  
"But it wasn't good enough" she moaned. Fernleaf stood up to break the news to Mistfeather and Oatwhisker.

Ashkit had never been so sad in his life. His sister was dead and now Thrushpaw wasn't too far behind. Life didn't seem to matter anymore, Sunkit had been the sunlight in his life, Ashkit wasn't much fun without his cheerful and stubborn sister to think up new games, and Brightkit was even worse. Ashkit turned to see his brother, whose face was buried between his paws and Ashkit could hear whimpers coming from the earth. Brackenstar had acknowledged their loss but told both of the kits that their apprenticeship could no longer be delayed, since the Clan was so low on warriors.

Ashkit turned as Brackenstar padded out of his den and nodded to Ashkit, who gulped and nudged Brightkit.  
"It's time, brother." He mewed, as Mistfeather scrambled through the camp entrance to her kits that were finally becoming 'paws. Brightkit sat up; his eyes were looking at something that Ashkit couldn't see and Ashkit's ears pricked when Brackenstar's voice echoed through the silent clearing.  
"All cats old enough to catch their prey gather here in RainClan camp!" he yowled. Many familiar cats flooded form their dens, Ashkit spotted his father Oatwhisker among them and he suddenly felt the need to make his father proud. Ashkit stood up straight and let Mistfeather clean his fur. Brightkit however looked like a mess.

"We have two kits who recently delayed their apprentice ceremony to wait for their dearly beloved sister." Brackenstar began. Ashkit glanced at Brightkit whose paws were shaking.  
"But now it is time for them to move on and begin their training" Brackenstar looked at Ashkit and smiled.  
"Come forth, young one." His deep mew was strong yet Ashkit could sense pity deep within it.  
"Ashkit, from now on until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw. Redflower, you are ready for an apprentice you will mentor Ashpaw. I trust you will teach him all I taught you." Ashpaw turned to Redflower and gently touched his nose to hers. She smiled at him and her dull fiery coat was ruffled. Did she not want to mentor a sad apprentice?

"Brightkit, come up here." Brackenstar mewed and Brightkit padded slowly to join his leader on the tallrock. Brackenstar seemed oblivious to Brightkit's terrible mood and addressed the Clan once more.  
"Brightkit from now on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Brightpaw. Patchedpelt, I believe you are ready for an apprentice. I hope your love and care will be useful in mentoring Brightpaw." Ashpaw watched Patchedpelt lean down to touch noses with Brightpaw who responded with only raising his head slightly.

"Ashpaw! Brightpaw! Ashpaw! Brightpaw!" the clan cheered as the two brothers stood next to each other with their mentors. Redflower leaned down to Ashpaw.  
"Hey I'm sorry about your sister but be strong and the best warrior you can be, alright?" Ashpaw wanted to claw her face off. How could she? She had never lost a sibling AND it be her fault. Ashpaw's heart thumped loudly and he was sure all the other cats knew he was guilty. Ashpaw tried to look brave and strong while cats padded up to congratulate him.

"Ashpaw! Ashpaw!! ASHPAW!!!" Ashpaw was jolted awake by the sound of his mentor's voice and scrambled to his feet to find her outside his den, he quickly apologized to Rainpaw as he stepped on his tail.  
"Finally! I thought you had died in your sleep!" Redflower hissed. Ashpaw was hit hard by the remark because Sunkit had died in her sleep. Redflower didn't seem to care as she continued on.  
"Since this is your first day, you need to learn how to feed the Clan so we are going to practice hunting today. Show me your hunting crouch." She mewed, pacing impatiently.

Ashpaw tried to do his hunting crouch Oatwhisker had showed him but he lost his balance and flopped to the floor. Redflower spun around and leaned down into his face.  
"Stop goofing around and work!" Ashpaw stumbled onto his feet fearfully and tried the crouch again.  
"Good, but you look like a badger trying to be a graceful as a cat!" she growled, and flew into her hunting crouch.  
"Like this, walk with your hind paws and don't let your forepaws touch the ground." Ashpaw was confused by her words and attempted to copy her crouch but lost his balance again and fell to the ground.  
"Ashpaw, you have to be a brave and strong warrior for anyone to care about you now STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Ashpaw flattened his ears as she yowled in his face. Redflower's fur was on end and her teeth were bared but when Brackenstar padded from his den she instantly sat back down and gave her chest a lick.  
"Try again, this time put most of your weight in you hind paws." She mewed calmly. Ashpaw understood better without her yelling in his face and he pulled off a perfect crouch.  
"Nicely done, Ashpaw!" Brackenstar mewed from his den and turned around to his den again. Once Brackenstar was out of earshot Redflower stopped grooming and snarled at Ashpaw.  
"That was worse than before!" she hissed. Ashpaw was taken aback.

"But Brackenstar said it was good!" Ashpaw wailed.  
"Brackenstar isn't your mentor, I am and I say you need to work harder! WORK!" Redflower growled. Ashpaw let out a sorrowful moan and tried his crouch again.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Ashpaw paced nervously in front of the den, inside were three cats and next to him was Brightpaw.  
"How long does it take?" Ashpaw hissed in annoyance. Brightpaw only shrugged and looked up at the stars; they had been apprentices for about a moon and Brightpaw was doing slightly better thanks to Patchedpelt who had told him her story of her sister who had died from a fox.

Ashpaw however was having troubles keeping up with is training because Redflower was pushing him so hard and acting normal in front of any other warrior. Since Sunkit's death Ashpaw had begun to think differently about his new siblings and thought it would be fun to help raise a little brother, in fact Ashpaw was pacing outside the nursery waiting for the kits to be born.  
"I'm so sorry Mistfeather!" Ashpaw heard Fernleaf cry from inside. Ashpaw wanted to bolt in there and see what had happened when he heard his mother's sorrowful wail and his father's cry.

This time, Brightpaw finally looked worried and he stood up and paused at the entrance. Fernleaf smacked into Brightpaw as she left the den with two small piles of fur in her mouth. Ashpaw's jaw dropped. Fernleaf saw Ashpaw's face and set the lifeless kits down.  
"It's not that bad. One survived the birth. For now." She mewed, glancing at the little silver-gray kit that looked just like Mistfeather and another kit that looked just like Ashpaw. Brightpaw moaned as he stared at the two cold bodies and spun around out of the camp. Fernleaf sadly gazed after him. Ashpaw bowed his head and whispered  
"What does the one that survived look like?" he mewed to the medicine cat. Fernleaf froze and started to pick up the two kits and carried them off to bury them.

Ashpaw stared after her confused. Why hadn't she answered him? Ashpaw shrugged and padded towards the nursery and peeked inside. It felt weird to be in here, it was so familiar yet it seemed so foreign. Mistfeather had one little kit suckling at her belly and her eyes looked at it so lovingly that she didn't even seem bothered by the fact two died. Ashpaw did a double take on the newborn and began to stare at the she-cat.  
Sunkit!

The next morning Ashpaw got up before Redflower for the first time in a while and picked a thrush from the fresh-kill pile. Thinking of thrush, Ashpaw remembered how Thrushpaw had made a miraculous recovery from the greencough and he was now known as Thrushfang, and his denmate Rainpaw had become Rainstorm. Ashpaw and Brightpaw were the only apprentices, but Leafkit was going to join them any day now, she was reaching six moons. Ashpaw carried the thrush to the elders den and set it at Moustail's paws. The old she-cat lifted her head from her sleep and smiled at Ashpaw.  
"Thank you, Rainpaw" she mewed as she leaned to take a bite from the thrush. Ashpaw tilted his head at her and wondered how old she really was.

After feeding the elder, Ashpaw grabbed a sparrow for Redflower who he saw peeking her head through the apprentices den.  
"Over here!" Ashpaw called Redflower turned around and smiled.  
"Eating before doing your duties?" she scolded.  
"I just fed-"Ashpaw began but Redflower waved her tail for him to be silent.  
"I was told by Brackenstar you're going to the gathering tonight. I don't think you deserve it but that's his choice." Redflower meowed, shrugging and taking the sparrow from Ashpaw. Ashpaw was so excited he didn't care that Redflower took the sparrow without asking.  
"I'm going to the gathering?" he echoed. Redflower shot him a look of disgust.

"RainClan cats who shall be coming with me to the gathering are Lionclaw, Nightflare, Rainstorm, Sharpfang, Goldensong and Ashpaw!" Brackenstar yowled as the moon was climbing high into the sky. Ashpaw felt his brother's angry glare on his pelt and turned to see Brightpaw digging his claws into the soft mud. Ashpaw was sad his brother didn't get to go. Ashpaw padded up to Brightpaw and brushed his tail against his flank.  
"You'll get to go next time." Ashpaw told him as Brackenstar was leading his Clan out of the camp.  
"Got to go! " Ashpaw yowled as he ran after the cats. Since Ashpaw had become an apprentice, Redflower only took him out of the camp just to make cats think she was training him. Ashpaw had never gotten past the wet marsh that surrounded the camp.

As the cats ran silently, the marsh started to dry into soft grass and trees were starting to appear. Ashpaw let out an excited mew, for he had never been into the forest before. Before too many trees began to show up, Ashpaw heard the loud gurgling of a nearby river and remembered how the cats had to cross it to reach the Sacred rock. Ashpaw's eyes widened as he saw his Clanmates slip into the water and swim as if it was a pond. It wasn't long when it was Ashpaw's turn, and Lionclaw the RainClan deputy gave him a look.  
"Hasn't Redflower taught you to swim yet?" Ashpaw shook his head and Lionclaw gave a hiss and grabbed his scruff. Ashpaw winced as Lionclaw plunged into the cold, wet surface. Ashpaw could feel the muscles in Lionclaw's paws and he suddenly felt very safe.

After Lionclaw had carried Ashpaw through the river, there were a significant amount of trees on the other side, Ashpaw felt surrounded by all the leafy greens. Ashpaw spotted Brackenstar at the head of the group leap into the river again and Ashpaw opened his mouth to yowl, but stopped when Brackenstar landed on something. Letting out a sigh, Ashpaw saw the Sacred rock as he got closer and tried to remember that it was right next to the river.

"Where is SunClan?" Ashpaw asked Lionclaw, who ignored him and padded up to stand below his leader by the Sacred rock. Ashpaw jumped as an unfamiliar scent hit his nose and a tall long-haired gray tabby tom with amber eyes leading was Ashpaw presumed to be SunClan. Graystar padded silently to the Sacred rock and bounded up to join Brackenstar. Ashpaw wanted to listen in to what they were saying but a quiet mew sounded from behind him.  
"Hello." Ashpaw turned to see a white she-cat with gray tabby stripes down her back. She didn't wait for a response.  
"I'm Silentpaw, this is my first gathering." She mewed shyly, and then glanced over her shoulder at a SunClan apprentice who nodded encouragingly to her. Ashpaw purred  
"I'm Ashpaw. It's my first time too, why did your parents call you Silentpaw?" Ashpaw asked her, looking over her shy posture.  
"Actually, when I was born I didn't make a noise and they thought I was dead. So they called me Silentkit." She replied, looking at her paws. Ashpaw was about to respond when a hiss came from a SunClan warrior  
"Quiet! The leaders are talking!"

"Now that leaf-bare is at its end, RainClan is doing much better thanks to Yellowtooth for sharing his catmint with us." Brackenstar mewed, nodding to the old gray tom who sat with SunClan. Yellowtooth shrugged as if it didn't mean anything to him.  
"SunClan is also thriving from recovering from the sickness" Graystar yowled, not wanting to seem weak.  
"We have two new apprentices this moon" Graystar mewed a little less loudly.  
"Silentpaw and Sparrowpaw!" he continued, turning his gaze over towards Ashpaw and Silentpaw. Silentpaw bowed her head as cats stared at her. Graystar turned to Brackenstar and mewed something in his ear Ashpaw couldn't catch.  
"Well, I'll see you later." Silentpaw mewed as she went to join her Clan that was gathering at Graystar's side of the rock.

"What happened at the gathering?" Brightpaw asked Ashpaw who was soaking wet again and shivering. His teeth chattering, Ashpaw tried to reply.  
"W-w-well t-t-t-the l-l-leaders t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t" Ashpaw tried to mew but Brightpaw stopped him.  
"You can tell me tomorrow, go get some rest and warm up." Ashpaw nodded gratefully and padded to the apprentices den for some sleep.

When Ashpaw awoke it was sunhigh and he spotted an orange pelt at the entrance to the den.  
Oh, no I've slept in! He thought, scrambling to his paws and racing out to apologize to Redflower. Ashpaw opened his mouth to apologize to her but she turned to him and said  
"Brackenstar told me to let you sleep in today, and to take you on swimming lessons." She mewed, purring in amusement. Ashpaw gave her a mean look. It was her fault I couldn't swim in the first place! He thought bitterly.  
"Okay, follow me" Redflower called while padding towards the camp entrance. Ashpaw was suddenly excited; he wanted to see the forest in the daylight.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Ashpaw padded slowly after Redflower through the marsh. She was taking him out for their second swimming lesson because the first one didn't go to well. Ashpaw remembered it clearly.

"Alright, jump into the water and swim." Redflower had said. Ashpaw had looked at her in a weird way.  
"But I don't know how to swim." Ashpaw had told her. Redflower had gotten mad and pushed him into the river, causing Ashpaw to nearly drown if it hadn't been for the rock that he had clung onto while he was being washed away with the water. After he had pulled himself out of the water, Redflower had slowly padded up to him.  
"That was the worst swimming I've ever seen." She told him, and took him back to camp.

Ashpaw shuddered at the thought and hoped Redflower would show him how to swim before making him lunge into the water and drown. Feeling relieved as the wet marsh slowly changed into dry grass, Ashpaw started to think about his little sister.

Ashpaw had come to visit his mother in the nursery with the little kit.  
"Hey, Mistfeather. How's she doing?" Ashpaw had asked. Mistfeather had looked up from feeding the tiny ginger tabby she-cat and smiled at her eldest son.  
"She is a lot like you three were when you were kits." She purred, giving the kit a lick.  
"What's her name?" Ashpaw had asked her.  
"Solkit."

As Ashpaw and Redflower reached the river, Redflower turn to him, her gaze was harsh.  
"Let me show you how to move your paws through the water and maybe you can finally figure it out." She said rolling her eyes and talking to him like he was a newborn kit. Redflower plunged into the water and kept her head afloat but kicking her hind legs and kept moving by moving her forepaws with the current. She climbed out of the water on the other side and shook her pelt.  
"You try it." She mewed, too wet to get angry. Ashpaw bunched his hind legs and leaped into the water, he was trying to copy exactly what he saw Redflower do. This time, Ashpaw didn't drown and his head stayed above the water until he reached the other side.  
"Much better." Redflower mewed while dodging the water spraying for Ashpaw's pelt as he shook it.

"Go hunt for a little bit in the forest and swim back and meet me at the camp." She mewed, slipping into the water again. Ashpaw turned towards the looming trees ahead of him and scented the faint scent of SunClan.  
Intruders?  
Ashpaw raced to the border and sniffed around, until he caught the scent of squirrel. Using his ears and nose to pinpoint the creature's location Ashpaw dropped to a crouch when he spotted the gray creature chewing on an old nut. Timing his pawsteps carefully, Ashpaw was about to leap when a white blur came from nowhere and killed the squirrel with a swift bite to the neck.

"Hey!" Ashpaw growled to the cat, and then realized it wasn't from RainClan. The white tabby she-cat spun around and snarled.  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed and Ashpaw recognized that cat.  
"I'm hunting in my territory, why are you hunting here?" Ashpaw spat, stepping up in her face. Silentpaw looked startled and lifted her nose and her eyes widened.  
"Oh, no! I'm so sorry I didn't realize I crossed the border!" she cried, pushing the squirrel towards Ashpaw. Ashpaw suddenly felt sorry for the new apprentice.  
"Well, just don't do it again." Ashpaw mewed, ignoring the squirrel. Silentpaw's ice blue eyes seemed to flutter and the wind ruffled her beautiful white pelt.  
"What's wrong with you?" Silentpaw mewed, staring at Ashpaw. Ashpaw closed his mouth and glared at the she-cat.  
"I think you should leave RainClan territory." Ashpaw declared, indicating that she pick up the squirrel. Silentpaw glanced gratefully at him and carried the squirrel off to her side of the border. Ashpaw sighed as she disappeared.

Ashpaw had no luck finding any other prey on that side of the river and began to swim back to the other side to hunt. When he reached the other side Ashpaw heard the rustling of a bush.  
"Who's there?" a familiar voice called out.  
"Brightpaw!" Over here!" Ashpaw called to his brother.  
"Ashpaw? Oh, hey." Brightpaw mewed, finally spotting the smoky gray tom. Brightpaw gave him a look.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, and Ashpaw clawed the grass, some roots getting caught on his claws.  
"Nothings wrong with me!" Ashpaw hissed and raced back to camp, forgetting he was supposed to bring back prey.

When Ashpaw had reached the camp, the Clan was gathered in the clearing as Brackenstar was speaking on the tall rock with Leafkit next to him. Oatwhisker was standing next to her.  
"Oatwhisker, I hope your bravery and courage will be useful in mentoring Leafpaw." Brackenstar meowed, leaping down from the rock. Brightpaw came from behind Ashpaw and raced into camp, and was the first cat to call out Leafpaw's new name.  
"Leafpaw! Leafpaw!" Brightpaw yowled as Oatwhisker touched Leafpaw's nose with his.

Redflower padded up to Ashpaw.  
"Where is the prey I sent for you to hunt?" she hissed, looking at the soggy gray cat.  
"Uh I couldn't find any prey." Ashpaw stuttered, distracted. Redflower let out a hiss and spun around into the warriors den. Leafpaw bounded up to Ashpaw.  
"I'm finally an apprentice!" She yowled, as Oatwhisker padded up to join her.  
"We are going to battle train tomorrow, Leafpaw. Ashpaw ask Redflower if you can join." Oatwhisker mewed, and Ashpaw nodded to his father. Just then, Solkit pounced from the nursery on a fallen leaf Ashpaw purred with amusement when he heard Mistfeather.  
"Come back here you little rascal!" she yowled, picking Solkit up by the scruff and taking her back into the nursery. Ashpaw heard her mumble from behind the fur.  
"This is the last litter I'm having"

Ashpaw padded to the apprentices den and spotted Brightpaw helping Leafpaw find her nest.  
"I want this one!" she mewed, indicating the nest next to Brightpaw. Brightpaw purred and nodded to her. Leafpaw gave a jump and curled up in her new nest. Ashpaw unsheathed his claws and dug them into the mud.  
"That's my nest!" he hissed and Leafpaw jumped up from the moss. Brightpaw shot him a glare and Ashpaw glared back.  
"Can you not get another one?" Brightpaw mewed, padding up to Ashpaw.  
"No!" Ashpaw growled, feeling very angry. Brightpaw let out a angry hiss and turned back to Leafpaw.  
"I'll move my nest, don't worry." He mewed to her gently and gave her ear a lick. Ashpaw grumpily padded to his nest and curled up for some rest.

Ashpaw had a tough night; he kept having the same dream and waking up feeling grossed out. In his dream he was hunting that same squirrel again when Silentpaw leaped in his way and took down his prey on his side of the border. Her words were fuzzy and Ashpaw couldn't remember them when he woke up but the clearest words were.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
Ashpaw woke for the fifth time that night and padded out of the den, spotting Brightpaw and Leafpaw snuggled together. Ashpaw padded out of the camp and into the marsh. When he reached the river he swam across with ease until Ashpaw stopped at the border. Ashpaw lifted his head into the sky.  
"What IS wrong with me??" he yowled at the stars, but he jumped when a voice answered him.  
"The same thing that's wrong with me"


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Ashpaw spun around to see the same white tabby she-cat padding towards the border. Her ice blue eyes were looking at her paws and Ashpaw could only stare. Silentpaw glanced up at Ashpaw  
"Sorry" Silentpaw mewed, staring at her paws. Ashpaw stared down at his as well.  
"It's just that, when I first saw you at the gathering I was blown away." The gorgeous she-cat said quietly. Ashpaw didn't want admit it, but so had he. Silentpaw looked up at Ashpaw, seeming frustrated he wasn't talking.  
"I would like to get to know you." She whispered.  
NO! Ashpaw thought, leaping to his feet. Cats from different Clans cannot be friends! Not ever. Ashpaw's heart hurt from what he was about to say.  
"Well I don't" he growled, spinning around and racing back to camp. Ashpaw heard Silentpaw let out a cry as he left.

The next morning Ashpaw was exhausted, he lolled in his nest until Redflower yowled his name.  
"ASHPAW!!!" Ashpaw jumped onto his feet and ran out of the den to meet his mentor.  
"Yes?" he mewed stifling a yawn. Redflower looked furious, Ashpaw suddenly was scared.  
"You didn't tell me Oatwhisker asked to take you battle training!" she hissed. Ashpaw gulped, he had forgotten about that because…  
"You should have told me!" she spat, and Ashpaw spotted Oatwhisker and Leafpaw leaving the camp, his paws itched to get away from Redflower.  
"Go." She mewed, dismissing him. Ashpaw raced out of the camp after Leafpaw and Oatwhisker.  
"You made it!" Leafpaw purred, rubbing against his flank.  
"Redflower looked confused when I asked her about today. Did you not tell her?" Oatwhisker growled to his son. Ashpaw bowed his head in shame.  
"I forgot" he mumbled.

Once the cats had gotten past the marsh, there was a mossy tree up ahead with mold and mushrooms growing all over the area creating a soft cushion for battle moves. As Ashpaw and the other approached, Oatwhisker shook his head.  
"Let me show you a better place for training." He mewed, heading towards the river. Ashpaw glanced at Leafpaw who shrugged and followed her mentor. As Ashpaw sat waiting for Leafpaw to swim across, he caught the scent of SunClan. Ashpaw dug his claws into the sticky mud and tried to block it out.  
Why was I so mousebrained? Ashpaw thought to himself.  
Leafpaw finally reached the other side  
"That was good!" Oatwhisker praised, making Ashpaw jealous.  
Why do I get the terrible mentor? He thought.

Oatwhisker led Leafpaw and Ashpaw to a small dip in the ground that was filled with soft grass; there was plenty of room to move. Oatwhisker turned to Ashpaw.  
"Show Leafpaw what you've got." He mewed, purring at his son. Ashpaw gulped and tried to recall the few battle moves Redflower had taught him. Ashpaw crouched down low and dived at Leafpaw, claws sheathed. Leafpaw dodged easily because she was nimble and swift. Hissing in annoyance Ashpaw leaped quickly towards her and swiped at her face, as she turned her head to avoid the imaginary claws Ashpaw swiped across her throat.  
"Yes!" Ashpaw mewed, sitting down and giving his chest a lick. Leafpaw's eyes were wide.  
"Did Redflower teach you that trick?" she mewed in awe.

Ashpaw nodded.  
"She called it 'the defense the kills' or something like that." He purred, thinking of how silly it was to name battle moves. Leafpaw was about to ask another question when Oatwhisker cut in.  
"A warrior does not need to kill you win a battle." He said, looking worried. Ashpaw shrugged.  
"A medicine cat could fix up a wound." He said. Oatwhisker twitched his whiskers and turned to Leafpaw.  
"Try something out on Ashpaw, use your instinct. You will learn battle moves when time comes." Leafpaw nodded and faced Ashpaw, she started to shake.  
"Come on! I'm a fox trying to eat Brightpaw." Ashpaw growled, trying his best at a fox impression. Leafpaw let out a yowl of fury instantly and landed squarely on Ashpaw's back.

Ashpaw had to think quickly before his enemy could claw his shoulder off. Ashpaw flipped onto his back, sending Leafpaw onto the soft grass. With a soft 'ufh!' Leafpaw was dazed long enough for Ashpaw to pin her down.  
"You may be quicker than me but I'm heavier than you!" Ashpaw mewed, letting her up. Leafpaw looked dejectedly up at Oatwhisker.  
"Don't worry, this is your first try and Ashpaw is older than you." Oatwhisker said, getting up.  
"I'll take it from here. Why don't you go hunt." He whispered in Ashpaw's ear, and Ashpaw nodded and set off to hunt.

Ashpaw sniffed the air and caught the scent of water vole. Ashpaw quickly caught the slow creature and buried it near a tree. Looking around, Ashpaw gazed across the border where the trees disappeared into very tall grass. Pricking his ears, Ashpaw heard quiet mews and started to run towards the SunClan border.  
"This is stupid, Graystar" a cat mewed.  
"Quiet, Hawkflame. I smell RainClan." Graystar mewed, peeking his head over the tall grass.  
"Maybe because we are in their territory?" Hawkflame hissed. Ashpaw wanted to yowl out a warning but knew it would do no good since no cat was within earshot. Ashpaw spun around and raced back to the spot Oatwhisker and Leafpaw were training. When he returned, Oatwhisker and Leafpaw were locked in battle.  
"SunClan is attacking!" Ashpaw yowled to his father. 


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

It tasted like…  
Mouse.  
Brightpaw took another bite into his meal and stared out the camp entrance he sighed heavily and waited for Leafpaw and Ashpaw to return from training.  
Mainly Leafpaw.  
As Brightpaw prepared to take another bite the thudding of paws make his ears perk and he picked up a fear-scent. Alarmed, Brightpaw stood up as he recognized which cat was racing towards the camp.  
Leafpaw!  
"Brackenstar! SunClan is attacking!" she yowled. Brackenstar appeared from his den, quickly followed his deputy Lionclaw. Brackenstar thought fast and named the cats coming with him.  
"Nightflare, Rainstorm, Thrushfang, Redflower, Lionclaw, Goldensong, Patchedpelt and Brightpaw, get ready for battle! The rest of you stay here and protect the camp in case they split up and head here." Brackenstar yowled, leaning in to speak with Leafpaw for the details. Brightpaw held back from cheering that Leafpaw wasn't coming.  
"And Leafpaw!" Brackenstar mewed as Leafpaw nodded.  
No!  
Not her!  
Oh, StarClan not her!!!  
But Brackenstar and the named cats were flooding through the camp and starting to leave. Brightpaw was NOT going to let Leafpaw go alone.

Leafpaw led the counter-attack patrol to the river and the amount of cats plunging into the cold and wet water created huge waves, thrusting Brightpaw back and forth as he followed closely behind his mentor. It wasn't much longer when Brightpaw spotted Ashpaw and Oatwhisker ahead. Brightpaw stood on his toes to see them over the tall cats.  
"Good work Leafpaw, you really are fast." Ashpaw purred, touching her flank with his tail Leafpaw gave Ashpaw's ear a lick.  
Fury surged through Brightpaw as he witnessed Leafpaw and Ashpaw.  
At terrible feeling, it felt like he was hurt and infuriated at the same time.  
Jealousy.

"I spotted them this way!" Ashpaw told Brackenstar, leading them toward the SunClan border. Brightpaw wanted to run up and smack Ashpaw in the head for acting like he was leader. A low growl rose in his throat. Ashpaw stopped and Brightpaw saw him perk his ears and Brackenstar listened, all the cats were silent as they listened. Pretty soon, Brightpaw heard unfamiliar mews and it wasn't long after he spotted the SunClan cats.  
"Graystar, I smell RainClan." As she-cat mewed.  
"Good nose, Sparrowpaw." Brackenstar growled, stepping up in front of the no longer hidden cats.

Graystar hissed at Brackenstar then suddenly yowled  
"Change of plans! SunClan, attack!" Graystar aimed his attack for Brackenstar. It wasn't long before the entire clearing was filled with hissing and screeching cats.  
Brightpaw raced after the apprentice who first scented the ambush, Sparrowpaw.  
"Can you smell me now?" Brightpaw hissed as he pounced onto her back, clawing fiercely.  
For Leafpaw.  
I will protect her.  
Sparrowpaw squeaked and tried to shake off her attacker but soon fell under his weight, crying for help. Brightpaw felt the breath be knocked out of him as another pair of paws pummeled into him. A white she-cat with gray tabby stripes pinned him down.  
"Leave" she hissed, nipping his ear.  
"My" she said, nipping his paw  
"SISTER ALONE!" she yowled, swiping her claws across Brightpaw's throat.

Brightpaw let out a gurgled cry of pain as he felt fresh warm blood pour from his neck wound. The white she-cat got off him and nipped his tail.  
"Stop!" Brightpaw coughed, spluttering. The she-cat hissed again and clawed at Brightpaw's underbelly.  
"Please!" Brightpaw begged thinking of Leafpaw and closing his eyes. The suddenly the claws stopped digging at his fur. Brightpaw opened his eyes and saw Ashpaw pinning the she-cat down, his eyes were clouded with pity. Brightpaw stumbled to his paws and limped after his brother.  
"I'm sorry" Ashpaw whispered. The white tabby she-cat's eyes were filled with grief.  
"I wanted to know you." She whispered. Ashpaw suddenly got furious and clawed her belly.  
"WE CAN NEVER BE FRIENDS!" he yowled as blood gushed from her underbelly.  
"Stop!" Brightpaw choked to his brother.

Ashpaw spun around to face his blood-covered brother and the she-cat leapt from the ground and clawed across Ashpaw's face. Brightpaw winced as he saw her claws nick his eye. Brightpaw tried to defend his brother by clawing at her face but his senses were fading. He had just noticed the pool of blood gathering below him and he fell down to the forest floor, and closed his eyes.

Ashpaw's eyes stung but he could still see Brightpaw fall down at his paws. Ashpaw's emotions could no longer be tamed and he spun around, his rage wanted revenge. Silentpaw shook her head, backing away.  
"Please, I didn't know he was your brother!" she cried.  
"It doesn't matter if he is my brother, what matters is you killed him!" Ashpaw yowled, lunging for her neck. Silentpaw dodged and Ashpaw landed on the grass.  
"Stop running!" he hissed. Silentpaw mewed something Ashpaw couldn't hear and watched a she-cat pounce her.  
"Leafpaw?" Ashpaw yowled to her.  
"Aren't you glad you helped me battle train today?" she hissed while dodging every single one of Silentpaw's attacks. Ashpaw wanted Silentpaw to himself!

Then he realized, he wasn't raged because Silentpaw wanted to be more than friends, he was raged because he couldn't accept the fact she liked him. Ashpaw sat down, dazed as he realized how pretty she was and how good she smelled. Her eyes, they were a beautiful blue and she liked him back. Ashpaw suddenly felt mousebrained for acting the way he did and he wanted a second chance.  
He wanted her.  
"Stop! Leafpaw!" he yowled, Leafpaw looked at him confused.  
"We do not need to kill warriors to in a battle." Ashpaw echoed Oatwhisker's earlier words. Ashpaw so Silentpaw give Ashpaw a grateful glance and she dashed from the battle.

"BRIGHTPAW!!!!" Leafpaw yowled as she spotted the body beside Ashpaw. Ashpaw spun around and sighed as he saw Brightpaw's flank rise from breathing, but not for long. Leafpaw yowled  
"FERNLEAF!!!!" 


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The night was silent as Ashpaw crept quietly out of the camp. The battle had been just a day before and Brightpaw was still in the medicine cat's den, his wounds were deep and Leafpaw was never spotted without him. Happy Ashpaw had the den to himself for a little bit he calmly exited the camp and headed towards the border. Ashpaw had thought about the river, how it separated him from Silentpaw and there was no way to meet her at the border without one of them having to swim across the river. Instead Ashpaw planned to meet her where they first met at the border that one day; they would figure things out then.

Once Ashpaw had reached the river, he winced as he touched the water and wondered how he would explain coming back to the camp soaking wet. Once Ashpaw reached the border, he saw a shape in the shadows.

Her.

Breaking into a run, and careful not to cross the border Ashpaw met Silentpaw and rubbed his muzzle against hers. When they pulled back, Silentpaw looked guiltily at her paws, Ashpaw tried to catch her eye.  
"What's wrong?" he mewed, worried for her.  
"I'm so sorry about your brother, Ashpaw." She mewed staring into his amber eyes.  
"And I'm sorry about the battle, too." Ashpaw felt angry she blamed herself.  
"The battle wasn't your fault!" he mewed, licking the top of her head fiercely.  
"Yes it was. When I accidently crossed the border the other day, my mentor caught me and asked me why I smelled of RainClan. I lied and told her that I chased a RainClan intruder away and she told Graystar! Oh, Ashpaw I'm so sorry!" she wailed, throwing her head to face Silverpelt. Ashpaw moved closer and felt his fur brush hers.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he mewed, trying to change the subject, he hated seeing her suffer. Silentpaw's eyes lit up.  
"We could share tongues." She suggested. Ashpaw rested on the soft forest grass and Silentpaw soon joined him. Ashpaw began to groom her pelt as she did with him.  
Her scent, her sweet rose-smelling scent. Ashpaw was overwhelmed by her beauty as he cleaned the old blood stains from her perfect white tabby pelt.  
"So what do you think your warrior name will be?" Ashpaw asked her casually. Silentpaw shrugged.  
"I'm guessing something to go with the silent part. Like whisper or word, maybe melody." Ashpaw nodded in agreement. Silentwhisper sounded perfect to him. Silentpaw paused and continued.  
"How is your Clan doing after the battle?" Ashpaw sighed, grief filled his heart.  
"Thrushfang died and Redflower was badly injured. Other than that, the cats are healing quickly." He mewed, remembering how Thrushfang had died.

Ashpaw had returned to the camp covered in blood and limping as Fernleaf carried Brightpaw and Smallfern was letting Thrushfang lean on her shoulder. The medicine cats had taken their victims to their den and Ashpaw had followed to get his wounds checked. When Thrushfang had reached their den, he collapsed and had begun to mutter inaudible words.  
"Is he ok?" Ashpaw had asked Smallfern.  
"He is very badly injured. Other than cobwebs and juniper berries, I don't know what else to do." She had murmured, gazing at the tan tabby tom. Ashpaw felt it was unfair for Thrushfang to survive the terrible greencough and then die less than a moon later. But he did, and Ashpaw had caught some of the words he had muttered in his dying breath.  
"Don't feel sorrow for me, I'm going to see Sunkit." He had said, sighing his last breath of air.

"Who is going to mentor you now?" Silentpaw mewed interrupting his painful memory.  
"Brackenstar told me that Lionclaw would take over until Redflower recovered." Ashpaw told her, remembering how Lionclaw had carried him across the river the night on his first gathering. Silentpaw purred with amusement.  
"You almost sound happy your mentor is injured." Ashpaw felt embarrassed.  
"Well, I like a mentor change once in a while." He mewed casually, he actually hated Redflower. Silentpaw seemed to know he wasn't telling the whole truth.  
"Well anyway" she began as she finished the last spot on his fur, and stood up. Ashpaw soon followed.  
"I want to do something tonight." She said, looking around the forest. Ashpaw glanced up at the sky and noticed the moon was very high in the sky.  
"I think we should get some sleep." He suggested, and Silentpaw stifled a yawn and nodded. He turned and beckoned her to follow him.  
"Come, I'll show you the perfect place to nest."

Ashpaw awoke with a start as he saw the sun rising slowly from the horizon. He nudged Silentpaw, who was sound asleep.  
"We should head back to our Clans. I'm sure your mentor will be wondering where you are." He whispered in her ear as she raised her head from her paws and nodded silently. Ashpaw's heart skipped a beat as she turned and left for SunClan.  
"Will you be here tomorrow night?" he called and she nodded sleepily as she disappeared into the shadows. Ashpaw turned in the direction of the river and sighed. He was going to make a fool of himself by saying he fell into the river. Ashpaw slipped into the cold water and swam neatly across the river, shivering as he left the water, a chilly breeze blowing toward him.

When he reached the camp he was glad the wind had been blowing, because his fur was dry enough to say he tripped into a puddle of water. Maybe he didn't have to worry about the river after all. Slowly padding to his nest, Ashpaw curled up and tried to get a little bit more sleep before Lionclaw would awake him for training. But sleep wouldn't come; his mind was so busy he couldn't stop thinking about Silentpaw.  
"Ashpaw?" a deep meowed sounded from the entrance of the den. Lionclaw! Ashpaw was so excited he felt like the day he first became an apprentice. He couldn't wait to train with Lionclaw, Redflower never took him out and she barely trained him anything at all. All she did was yell at him.

Ashpaw stood up and padded to the golden tabby tom.  
"Good, you're awake," Lionclaw said, looking over Ashpaw's damp fur. Ashpaw had to think fast if he were to explain this one.  
"I got up in the middle of the night to make dirt and tripped into a puddle of water." He mewed quickly and Lionclaw burst out into purrs of amusement. Ashpaw flattened his ears to his head as he waited him to stop.  
Once Lionclaw had calmed down enough to speak, he began to grow serious.  
"Today we are patrolling the SunClan border. Those filthy crowfood-eaters better not be on our territory again." He hissed the words, and Ashpaw was stung.

Once Lionclaw and Ashpaw had reached the border, Lionclaw sniffed the air and snorted.  
"They won't be coming this way; they would be getting their pelts wet if they swam. Let's check on the other side of the river." Lionclaw said as he left his mark on a nearby rock. Ashpaw gulped and hoped Silentpaw's scent had faded from last night. Lionclaw looked impressed by Ashpaw's swimming and purred when he reached the other side of the river.  
"Much better than the night of the gathering, yes?" Ashpaw thought of that night, the night he met Silentpaw.  
"Ashpaw?" Lionclaw mewed, and Ashpaw jumped back into reality.  
"Come on, I think I smell SunClan." Lionclaw said, taking off in the direction that Ashpaw had met Silentpaw at.

"Actually, Lionclaw I smell SunClan over here." Ashpaw mewed, turning in the opposite direction. Lionclaw skidded to a halt and came to join Ashpaw.  
"You've got something wrong with your nose." Lionclaw growled and spun around back into the direction he was heading before. Ashpaw scrambled and tried to think of an excuse why SunClan would be here.  
"Maybe leftover scents from the battle?" Ashpaw suggested.  
"The rain washed away all scents from that night." Lionclaw growled. Ashpaw suddenly remembered the fight as it ran over in his head.

After Silentpaw had fled, clouds were covering the moon and many cats stopped as lightning cracked.  
"It's a sign!" a SunClan cat had yowled.  
"StarClan disapproves of our fighting!" another had said. Graystar was stilling fighting Brackenstar even though each of the leader's warriors had all stopped fighting. The cats stared at the leaders, too afraid to fight against StarClan's command.  
"You will never steal from out territory again!" Graystar had hissed in Brackenstar's ear.  
"We never stole prey!" Brackenstar yowled, pinning the SunClan leader down. Graystar had yowled in fury and slipped from under Brackenstar's paws, causing Brackenstar to loose balance.  
"Liar!" Graystar had hissed, pouncing on the RainClan leader and pinning him down. Ashpaw had watched in horror as he realized what Graystar was doing. Brackenstar struggled under the long-haired gray tom but failed to free himself.  
Just then, all the RainClan cats began to yowl and hiss, but none were brave enough to fight when StarClan had told them to stop. Thunder sounded and the clearing lit up as rain came pouring down from the clouds and Graystar leaned towards Brackenstar's throat, ripping at the soft skin and leaping off the dead body.

Ashpaw had stared in horror at his dead leader, and watched the motionless body begin to shudder violently and Brackenstar stood up from losing a life. Graystar stared at the RainClan leader as rain poured down, soaking him and his cats.  
"SunClan! We have come here for revenge and we have received it! Let's go!" Graystar had yowled, spinning around and leading his cats through the rain over their border. RainClan could do nothing but stare as the storm crackled on.

Ashpaw returned from his memory a Lionclaw paused at the border, sniffing furiously.  
"A SunClan cat has been here!" he declared, unsheathing his claws.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Two moons had gone by, and Ashpaw was stretched thin. In the morning Lionclaw would take him on a patrol at the SunClan border ever since the first day he started taking over for Redflower. After that Ashpaw would be ordered to hunt for the Clan which took up most of the evening. At night, Ashpaw would sneak out to see Silentpaw, but Ashpaw hadn't see her recently except at gatherings. On the third night Ashpaw had told Silentpaw they should stop seeing each other.

Ashpaw had reached the border that separated the two friends.  
"Silentpaw, I can't do this." He mumbled, staring at his paws. Silentpaw had begun to wail.  
"Why not? I really like you Ashpaw! We can make this work, please!" Ashpaw wanted to say yes to her, and be with her for the rest of his life. But he couldn't, more importantly he shouldn't.  
"I like you, too Silentpaw. Please understand I can't be a loyal warrior if I see you. What if the Clans have another battle?" Silentpaw's eyes had clouded with sadness.  
"If that's what you really want, and don't want to give us a chance then goodbye!" she had cried, spinning around and racing back to her side of the border.

Ashpaw padded slowly through the marsh, it felt like Sunkit all over again. His life had no meaning without Silentpaw. Memories of her beautiful flowing white pelt flooded into his brain and Ashpaw wanted to die right there and then.  
"If I cannot be with her I shouldn't live without her." He whispered to himself. It was just so hard! Keeping the secret form his Clan, he didn't feel right doing it.  
But he did feel right being with her, she was the piece of his life Sunkit took when she died. Silentpaw made him happy and he couldn't be with her. Ashpaw stopped in mid-step and sat down in the wet marsh. Ashpaw glanced at the sky above; Silverpelt was just beginning to show from the sunset.

"Sunkit, if you're up there please tell me what I should do." Ashpaw mewed, looking at one star then the next and wondering which one was Sunkit. Ashpaw sighed as the stars twinkled on without a response and continued to pad through the marsh. Ashpaw reached the sparkling river, the water rushed past without a stop. Ashpaw curled up at the edge of the river, and closed his eyes for some much-needed sleep.

Ashpaw awoke not much longer at the same spot by the river. Yawning and standing up, Ashpaw just about leapt from his fur when a bushes rustled and a ginger tabby she-cat padded slowly up to him, shortly followed by a tan tabby tom. Ashpaw's heart struggled to continued beating as he recognized Sunkit and Thrushfang. Sunkit purred as she padded up to her brother.  
"It's been so long since I've talked to you." She whispered, as Ashpaw could only stare. Thrushfang padded up and sat next to Sunkit, he nodded and wrapped his tail around Sunkit and Ashpaw let out a gasp.  
"You two are…together?" he asked, looking at the protective way Thrushfang sat next to the kit. Sunkit purred and looked up at Thrushfang, her eyes clouding with sorrow.  
"We could have been something if I had lived." She mewed sadly and Thrushfang gave her ear a lick.  
"If you had lived, I still would have died in the battle and we would be in no better position." He growled at her.

Sunkit turned to face her brother, returning to the reason she came  
"You called me?" she mewed to him, her eyes piercing his pelt. Ashpaw opened his mouth to explain but she flicked her tail to stop him. Ashpaw clamped his jaw shut, feeling angered that his little sister told him what to do.  
"I know why you called, and I can honestly say I did not see that coming. You were so reluctant to break the warrior code when we were kits." She mewed, looking at Ashpaw disapprovingly.  
"I can tell you have a lot of questions for me. Shoot them one at a time." She whispered, turning her gaze into pity. Ashpaw twitched his whiskers  
"What should I do? I really like Silentpaw and I can't be with her." Ashpaw said dejectedly. Sunkit sighed and rolled her amber eyes, the same eyes that Ashpaw had.  
"You mouse-brain! You can be with her! The problem is you shouldn't be with her." She said, seeming just like the old Sunkit Ashpaw knew. Ashpaw let out a low growl.  
"That's what I meant!" Sunkit smiled and tilted her head in question.  
"Then you just answered your own question." She said and Ashpaw looked at her confused.

Thrushfang mewed before Ashpaw could ask her what she meant.  
"But we know there is something else bugging you that you want to ask us about." Ashpaw turned to look at Thrushfang and he suddenly remembered!  
Solkit!  
"Well I was wondering why Solkit looks exactly like you." Ashpaw asked Sunkit, and the picture of Solkit appeared in his head and it was shocking how much they looked alike. Sunkit let out a giggle and purred.  
"Because she is my sister!" she declared. Ashpaw stared at her like she was making another one of her jokes.  
"That's it? She looks like you because she is your sister?" Ashpaw growled, feeling his time was being wasted.  
"Well, no. She is very special. She was born because she will have the life I never got to experience, and I will be with her the whole way, each and every pawstep."  
"But Mistfeather was expecting before you died." Ashpaw added. Sunkit let out a dramatic sigh.  
"I've answered all your questions." She said, and she and Thrushfang stood up simultaneously and backed out of the clearing.  
"Wait!" Ashpaw called, his heart wrenching as his sister left him again. Ashpaw stood up and chased after them  
"Come back!" he yowled, but they were gone.

Ashpaw awoke quietly and stood up, knowing he made no sense in what Sunkit had said.  
"You came to me, but you didn't make any sense." Ashpaw yowled to the stars.

While Ashpaw entered the camp, he spotted Smallfern coaxing Brightpaw to take a step. The tabby apprentice had badly hurt his leg in the battle and he was still recovering. At this rate, Ashpaw would become a warrior long before his brother.  
"Take one more step, the pain helps it heal." Smallfern mewed, gazing into Brightpaw's eyes. Brightpaw shuddered as he took another step, Ashpaw noticed his injured hind leg crumble from beneath the weight and Brightpaw collapsed onto the grass. Smallfern quickly ran over to Brightpaw and purred.  
"Try harder" she told him, helping him up to his paws.

Ashpaw padded over to his brother and as soon as Smallfern spotted him she looked away from Brightpaw.  
"Keep working!" she growled, her mood changing. Leafpaw came from the apprentices den and joined Brightpaw, offering her shoulder to help him.  
"Let him be! He needs to do it himself!" Smallfern hissed at Leafpaw, who jumped back, frightened.  
Ashpaw stared at Smallfern in annoyance and bit his tongue. She had just helped him herself! He thought angrily. Ashpaw pushed past the moody medicine cat and went past the lichen covered den.  
"Redflower?" he called into the trunk.  
"Ashpaw??" he heard Redflower seem surprised. Ashpaw purred.  
"How are you doing?" Redflower shuffled uncomfortably in her nest.  
"Right, you need me to change your bedding? I'll go" Ashpaw mewed and turned around to fetch moss.  
"Hold on." Redflower mewed. Ashpaw turned around.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked her, tilting his head.

"Ashpaw I want to apologize to you." Redflower meowed, look into Ashpaw's amber eyes.  
"For what?" Ashpaw asked her, wondering why she was all of a sudden so nice.  
"Don't pretend you don't know!" she spat, baring her teeth. Then she calmed down and sighed.  
"I've been a terrible mentor and you're doing so much better with Lionclaw. I'm sorry I was so mean." She said, turning away.  
"I had a rough apprenticeship when I was your age and I guess I was taking it out on my first apprentice." Redflower said, looking back up at Ashpaw.  
"What happened?" Ashpaw asked her, starting to think differently about how she treated him. Redflower closed her eyes as if she were watching her memories all over again.  
"I had just become a apprentice, my name was Redpaw." Redflower began.  
"My mentor was Sharpfang, you know him." Ashpaw nodded, picturing the intimidating dark gray tabby tom.  
"Well, he did to me what I did to you. He worked me to hard and never taught me anything. He even tried to kill me once. On purpose." Ashpaw felt fear rise in his throat like a terrible tasting bile.  
"We were battle training and he pinned me down and his claws were unsheathed. He even told me it was on purpose." Redflower shuddered, her eyes were still closed and Ashpaw guessed she was remembering that moment. She opened her eyes and they were painful to look at.  
"I've asked Brackenstar to make Lionclaw your permanent mentor." She mewed.

"Why?" Ashpaw asked Redflower, who bared her teeth.  
"Because my brother will do better then me at mentoring you." She hissed.  
"I never knew Lionclaw was your brother!" Ashpaw mewed in surprise, now that he thought about it he could see the resemblance both cats were fiery ginger tabbies. Redflower sighed once more.  
"He was always the better warrior, and now he is our future leader. I'm proud of him." Redflower whispered, and Ashpaw felt pity for her. All those day of training she spent on him, he forgot all the mean things she had said to him. He forgot everything she had done to him.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, but Redflower whipped her head up to look at Ashpaw, her eyes blazing.  
"I don't need your pity! Now go!" she spat, attempting to stand up and chase him. Ashpaw spun around and raced from the den.

Outside the medicine cat den, he spotted Brightpaw limping across the camp. He felt proud for his brother, and was convinced he would make it and become a warrior. Leafpaw was gone; Ashpaw assumed she went out with Oatwhisker to hunt. Smallfern was gazing at Brightpaw again and she was whispering words into his ears.  
Ashpaw's jaw dropped.  
He knew that look… that was the look Leafpaw gave Brightpaw every time she saw him!


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Over the past few days Ashpaw had been spending a lot of time with Brightpaw, mostly Smallfern, who was starting to get sick of him.  
"Get out! He is fine!" she had spat at him that morning. Ashpaw was chewing quietly on a starling, his eyes locked on the lichen-covered rotting tree trunk that the medicine cats called their den. He could see movement inside, and he perked his ears up to listen in.  
"Brightpaw, there is something I have to tell you. And I'm not proud of this, but…" he heard Smallfern begin and leaped to his paws and raced across the camp into the den.  
"Hey brother! How are you doing?" he called as he entered and saw Brightpaw laying on the soft moss with Smallfern leaning close into his face. She sat down and bared her teeth at Ashpaw. Ashpaw felt sorry for the confused apprentice, as he looked from Smallfern and Ashpaw.  
"I'm fine." He whispered, trying to hint for Ashpaw to leave. Ashpaw couldn't let his brother do this; he couldn't let him break the warrior code.  
Like me. He thought sadly.

Ashpaw gave Smallfern a glance and turned around, thinking of Silentpaw.  
I want to see her tonight. He thought, missing her soft warm fur.  
As Ashpaw padded away he heard Smallfern continue where she left off.  
"Brightpaw, I think I'm in love with you." She said, sounding ashamed. Ashpaw heard Brightpaw gasp and he stuttered, but Smallfern wouldn't let him talk.  
"I want you to forget about Leafpaw, I want you to myself." She said her mew was fierce.  
"I can't forget about her!" Brightpaw replied and Ashpaw tried to imagine himself in his brother's position. It must be hard for Brightpaw.

That night, Ashpaw snuck out of the camp and raced to the border, not even pausing at the river. When Ashpaw reached the border, he stared out to the place he was forbidden to set paw. The one place he could not go. Ashpaw bowed his head and stifled a wail.  
"Why did the cat that was meant for me have to be born in SunClan? Why can't I like any other cat?  
"WHY ME?!" Ashpaw cried into the forest, his voice echoed through the trees.  
"Talking about me?" a familiar mew sounded from the SunClan side of the border, and Ashpaw spotted a beautiful white tabby she-cat.  
"Silentpaw!" Ashpaw cried, standing up to greet her. Her ears were flattened, her teeth bared. Ashpaw took a step back.  
"You think coming here will make me forgive you? You rejected me twice and you think I'm mouse-brained enough to fall for your little trick for the third time? Think again." Ashpaw was taken aback; he took a step back from the cat who he thought loved him.

Silentpaw looked at her paws; her shy nature was kicking in.  
"I know what my warrior name is now." She said, recalling the first night they met in secret.  
"I'm Silentsong now. I'm a warrior." She said, puffing out her chest. Ashpaw tried to be happy for her, but all he could do was stay silent. She wouldn't take him back.  
"What is your warrior name?" she asked, taking a step forward. Ashpaw just shook his head, wishing he had a warrior name. He had been an apprentice for over four moons and should be getting his warrior name by now.  
"Well, I'm sure you will be soon. How is Brightpaw doing?" she asked, starting to sound irritated. Ashpaw shrugged, thinking of Brightpaw's troubles.  
"Alright, why aren't you talking to me?" she demanded, unsheathing her claws and clawing the soil. Ashpaw's rage returned and he leapt to his feet and crossed the border and spat in her face.  
"I can't be friends with you!" he said, watching her flinch away.  
"Then why did you come?" she cried.  
"I can't be friends with you because I'm in love with you! I need to be more than friends!" he yowled, tearing the grass from the ground.

Silentsong's face seemed to change from fear and anger to love.  
Pure love. And Ashpaw loved it.  
He took it in, he felt her love.  
And he loved her back; he wanted to be with her.  
Forever, and ever.  
Silentsong purred and gave his ear a lick.  
"I love you, too." She told him and turned around towards her territory.

'I love you, too'  
'I love you, too'  
'I love you, too'  
'I love you, too'  
The words echoed in Ashpaw's head and all he could do was stare after her.

The next morning Lionclaw awoke Ashpaw.  
"Today, you are taking your assessment." Lionclaw told him, looking at Ashpaw with approval.  
"Is Brightpaw?" Ashpaw asked, glancing over at the medicine cat's den. Lionclaw shook his head.  
"No, Brightpaw has two moons of catching up to do. But he will catch up soon; I hear he is walking again." Ashpaw sighed, wishing his brother could become a warrior with him but nodded,  
"I understand" Lionclaw purred.  
"Now, go out and hunt your best. I will be watching you." He growled, dismissing Ashpaw. Ashpaw spun around to the camp entrance and sped through the wet marsh. Once Ashpaw had left the marsh, he lifted his nose to scent the air.  
Mouse!  
Listening for the little creature, Ashpaw spotted it on the root of a tree. Dropping low into a crouch, Ashpaw crept slowly on it. Ashpaw pounced and gave it a swift bite to the neck. Ashpaw buried his mouse by the tree, planning to return to it later.

Ashpaw had caught another mouse and a rabbit when he finally spotted Lionclaw's ginger pelt in the bushes. He wondered if Lionclaw had hidden that well, or if he just started following Ashpaw. Ashpaw thought about crossing the river, but decided to hunt in the marsh for any hidden voles. Before Ashpaw even reached the marsh, Lionclaw padded out from a thorn bush.  
"Well done. Collect your prey and meet me at the camp." He mewed, nodding in approval. Ashpaw raced to collect his prey, returning to the camp with a full mouth. Brackenstar was out today, and he seemed to approve of the catch Ashpaw had caught. Lionclaw was next to his leader.  
"Ashpaw! Come here." Lionclaw called to his apprentice.

Ashpaw padded up to Lionclaw and Brackenstar purred.  
"You have really changed since you were a kit, breaking the warrior code." Ashpaw felt like claws raking his side as Brackenstar said that.  
"T-thank you" he stuttered, feeling like a traitor.  
"I think you deserve to earn your warrior name." Brackenstar continued, mistaking Ashpaw's nervousness fro excitement. Ashpaw perked up.  
"Really?" he mewed in excitement. Brackenstar nodded and leapt to the top of the tallrock.  
"Good work" Lionclaw whispered as Brackenstar called the Clan. Ashpaw felt guilty as he spotted Brightpaw limp from the medicine cat's den.  
I'm sorry, brother. He thought to himself.

Ashpaw silently climbed the tallrock to join Brackenstar; he could see the entire camp from there!  
"I, Brackenstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Ashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?  
Ashpaw held his breath and nodded.  
"I do" he mewed, glancing over at Brightpaw, who looked hurt.  
"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ashpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ashstorm. StarClan honors your loyalty" Ashstorm flinched.  
"And courage and we welcome you as a full member of RainClan." Brackenstar placed his head on Ashstorm's shoulder, and Ashstorm licked his shoulder in turn. Ashstorm gracefully jumped down from the tallrock as cats chanted his name, he noticed Redflower was the loudest.  
"Ashstorm! Ashstorm! Ashstorm!" they called and Ashstorm felt happy he finally became a warrior.

Brightpaw slowly limped towards Ashstorm, and Ashstorm felt sorry for his brother.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered and Brightpaw shook his head, looking troubled as Leafpaw bounded up to him.  
"Congratulations, Ashstorm!" she mewed, giving Brightpaw a lick on the ear, who ducked away. Leafpaw looked hurt and spun around.

"Job well done, Ashstorm." Ashstorm spun around to see Redflower purring at him. Ashstorm gave his mentor a nudge.  
"You trained me well." He meowed. Redflower looked away, as if trying not to argue with him.  
"Ashstorm, as tradition you shall sit vigil for this night and guard the camp. You may not speak or sleep." Brackenstar mewed, padding up to Ashstorm. Ashstorm nodded as cats returned to their dens for the night. Ashstorm sighed and sat down on the ground, staring out the camp. 


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"I'm having your kits" Silentsong whispered. Ashstorm was frozen solid; he couldn't breathe or move all he could do was stare while his recent moons replayed in his head.

"From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name you shall be known as Solpaw. Nightflare, you will mentor Solpaw. I believe your cunning and skill will prove useful in mentoring Solpaw." Brackenstar mewed, as Solpaw touched noses with her mentor.  
"Solpaw! Solpaw! Solpaw!" Ashstorm yowled with the Clan. His little sister was finally an apprentice. Solpaw bounced up to her older brother, Ashstorm was painfully reminded of how much she was like Sunkit.  
"I can't believe I'm a apprentice!" she yowled, as Brightpaw limped forward to congratulate her.  
"Good luck, sis" Brightpaw mewed, watching Leafpaw from across the camp.  
"You like her don't you?" Solpaw purred, nudging her brother. Brightpaw closed his eyes.  
"Yes, I do." He told her.

Ashstorm spotted Brightpaw limping from the medicine cat's den, which he ran up to and purred.  
"You are getting better at walking, now." Brightpaw gave him a cheerful look.  
"I'm glad Smallfern was there to help me." He said, his eyes clouding.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ashstorm growled, looking Brightpaw in the eye. Brightpaw sighed.  
"You know, don't you?" Ashstorm nodded to his brother. Brightpaw dropped his shoulders and sat down.  
"I don't know what to do. She keeps telling me to risk it and that she loves me. But I love Leafwhisper." Ashstorm felt pity for his brother, as he recalled his love for Silentsong.  
"Tell her to back off, that you aren't interested." Ashstorm growled, picturing the face of Leafwhisper if she found out Brightpaw was with another cat.

"I, Brackenstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Brightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do" Brightpaw murmured  
"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightpelt. StarClan honors your kindness and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of RainClan" Brackenstar yowled, placing his head on Brightpelt's shoulder. Ashstorm watched as Brightpelt gave Brackenstar's shoulder a lick. Brightpelt padded down from the tallrock to his brother.  
"Thank you" he whispered, as Leafwhisper joined her mate. Ashstorm dipped his head to his brother, who finally earned his warrior name at last.

"RainClan, attack!" Brackenstar yowled and Ashstorm raced into battle with Brightpelt at his side. SunClan had been stealing prey from their territory and RainClan was fighting back. Ashstorm pummeled into a black she-cat, who hissed as he dodged her paw strike. Ashstorm spat and rammed into her side, causing her to loose her balance and allowing him to pin her down. Then Ashstorm started to claw her belly until she slipped from his paws, racing towards the border.  
"And don't come back!" he yowled after her. Ashstorm spun around to see Silentsong pinned down by Lionclaw.  
No!  
Ashstorm dug his claws into the mud as he watched his mentor claw at Silentsong's belly, aiming a blow to her neck. Breathing quickly, Ashstorm tried to turn away but he couldn't rip his gaze from her as her blood trickled onto the forest floor.

"I've missed you" Silentsong purred, wrapping her tail among Ashstorm's.  
"I missed you more." He whispered, nuzzling her white fur. Silentsong was purring and Ashstorm stood there listening to her voice.  
"Oh, I love you so." Ashstorm told her for the millionth time. He felt Silentsong's tongue run across his cheek as if in a response.  
"I wish we could be together more often." Silentsong looked down at her paws.  
"I've considered that," she began, shuffling her paws.  
"No, dear you don't have to. We will make this work. I promise." Ashstorm stopped her, letting his love comfort her. Silentsong sighed and closed her eyes.  
"I love you." She whispered.

"Ashstorm, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will teach Rosepaw everything her mother taught you." Brackenstar said, glancing to the ginger tabby that stood at the back of the crowd, watching as her daughter finally became an apprentice. Ashstorm purred too little Rosepaw, her dull ginger tabby coat was fluffed up twice its size, making Redflower's grooming useless. He touched her cold nose and followed her down the tallrock.  
"Rosepaw! Rosepaw! Rosepaw!" the Clan cheered and Redflower padded up to her daughter, her eyes were worried.  
"Take good care of her." She whispered, and Ashstorm dipped his head. He would be the perfect mentor for his first apprentice.  
"Rosepaw, you get some rest. Tomorrow we will practice hunting." Ashstorm told the little apprentice, who bounced up and down cheerfully.

Ashstorm stared impatiently as Brightpelt paced in front of the nursery, his eyes were worried and his tail was lashing. Ashstorm purred with amusement.  
"How long are you going to do this? Calm down, brother." Ashstorm said.  
"I can't! What if they don't make it? What if Leafwhisper dies? What if?-"Ashstorm had interrupted Brightpelt.  
"None of those things will happen, Leafwhisper will be fine and your kits will survive." Ashstorm said fiercely. Brightpelt sighed and nodded.  
"You're right, I'm a father!" he mewed, his eyes lighting up.  
"Congratulations, Leafwhisper" Ashstorm heard Fernleaf mew.  
"You have three beautiful kits." Ashstorm saw Brightpelt race into the nursery, and Ashstorm slowly followed. He saw the tiny little kits suckling at Leafwhisper's belly and let out a purr.  
"Their names?" Fernleaf asked the parents. Leafwhisper turned to Brightpelt, who looked at her in question.  
"Two toms and a she-cat" she told him. Brightpelt took a glance at the kits.  
"That one will be Rabbitkit, because her fur looks that of a rabbit." Brightpelt mewed.  
"I will name this one Beetlekit, because his fur is smoky gray just like a beetle" Leafwhisper purred, glancing up at Ashstorm, Beetlekit looked just like him.  
"This one is Birchkit, because his fur is the color of a birch tree." Brightpelt mewed, gazing at his kits.

Ashstorm finally regained his self-control and shook his head to clear it all away.  
"You're having my kits?" he echoed, hoping he had only imagined what she said. Silentsong nodded, looking very worried.  
"Are you not happy?" she asked, staring at her paws. Ashstorm purred and rubbed against her soft fur.  
"Of course I'm happy." He told her, gazing at her belly. Silentsong turned her head, unable to look at him.  
"What's wrong?" Ashstorm asked, trying to catch her eye.  
"Yellowtooth asked me who the father is and he's getting suspicious. They all are." Ashstorm gave her ear a lick.  
"Tell them it's a tom who is mooning over you; I'm sure that tom will love you enough to do that." Silentsong shook her head.  
"No, I can't I love you and I cannot pretend someone else is the father."

Ashstorm looked at his paws, wondering how Silentsong was going to get through this.  
"I want to join RainClan." She mewed, lifting her head and startling Ashstorm.  
"But-"Ashstorm began, Silentsong interrupted him.  
"I can't live in this lie and I love you enough to leave my Clan behind. Please let me join RainClan." She said, her eyes were pleading him to say yes.  
"Brackenstar will make the decision, you know. And if he refuses SunClan won't want to take you back." Ashstorm pointed out, and Silentsong looked at the grass.  
"I know." She whispered  
"I'm willing to take that chance, for you." Silentsong told him and Ashstorm gave her ear a lick.  
"Then come with me." He mewed, turning and leading his mate towards his camp.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Solpaw lifted her head to catch a scent drifting in the air; she looked around to see if any other cat had caught it yet. The camp was quiet, the sun was rising into the sky and its brilliant rays dyed the clouds different colors of pink and orange. Solpaw finally recognized the scent, it was SunClan! Fear shot through her body like needles as she pictured SunClan cats pouring through the entrance in an ambush.  
"SunClan!" Solpaw yowled as loud as she could to alert her Clan. The moment her voice echoed through the air, she spotted Brackenstar climb from his den, his tail was twice its normal size and her whiskers were trembling.  
Did he fear the same thing Solpaw did? Of course!

Solpaw bounded towards her leader, who turned his eyes to the small ginger tabby.  
"I scented SunClan!" Solpaw told him, flicking her tail towards the camp entrance. Brackenstar landed onto the soft soil, the mud sunk in between Solpaw's paw pads.  
"Ashstorm?" Solpaw cried, catching his scent mixed with the SunClan cat.  
Ashstorm was under attack!  
Solpaw leapt out of the camp entrance to see Ashstorm and a she-cat padding slowly towards her, when she appeared they froze.  
"Solpaw, what are you doing?" Ashstorm growled his tail was lashing furiously. Solpaw stood her ground, although the two warriors could easily knock her out of the way.  
"Me? What are you doing with her?" Solpaw hissed unsheathing her mud covered claws.

Ashstorm suddenly lost his anger as he realized he was the one who looked mousebrained. Solpaw moved out of the way as Brackenstar pushed his way to the entrance.  
"What is this? Ashstorm, what is going on?" Brackenstar growled, facing the SunClan she-cat and baring his teeth.  
"Brackenstar, Silentsong told me she wanted to join RainClan." Ashstorm mewed, his voice was respectful and his body was in a submissive position. Brackenstar unsheathed his claws and Solpaw watched his neck ripple as he growled.  
"Ashstorm, are you out of your mind?! I will not accept a cat from another Clan!" Solpaw felt like she was just a cat in the background, as if Ashstorm and Brackenstar were the only cats there. She was sure the white she-cat felt the same way, as she spoke up for the first time.  
"I'm expecting Ashstorm's kits. I would like to join him in RainClan." She said shyly.

Ashstorm winced and faced the she-cat.  
"You were supposed to let me do the talking." He whispered in her ear. Solpaw glanced over at Brackenstar, who was no longer snarling or baring his teeth. He was frozen, and staring at the white tabby she-cat and back at Ashstorm, his mouth was hanging open and he looked so pitiful.  
"You…you know this cat? Ash-Ashstorm I thought you were my most loyal warrior…" Brackenstar stuttered his eyes were glazed with pain.

Ashstorm flinched at the words and Solpaw started to wonder why she ever looked up to her brother.  
"She is no longer loyal to SunClan. She has told me she will fight in battle with her own sister to be … in RainClan" Ashstorm muttered, bowing his head in shame. Brackenstar turned towards the white tabby she-cat.  
"Is this true?" he asked her.  
"It is true. My loyalty is to RainClan now, if you wish it to be." Solpaw gasped as her sweet voice wafted through the air, it was like a song. Brackenstar pondered, staring at Ashstorm who was gazing at the she-cat with love.  
EW!  
Solpaw felt the mouse she had eaten earlier start to crawl back up her throat as she spotted the looks they gave each other.  
So gross!

Brackenstar eyed the white she-cat's belly and sighed.  
"I don't want to have to explain this to Graystar at the gathering." He said, his voice was starting to sound strained. The white she-cat stepped up, clearly not liking the idea of being the center of attention.  
"You don't have to. I will go and I will tell Graystar myself. I will tell him it had nothing to do with you and it's not your fault." Brackenstar glanced up and his ears were perking up.  
"You can stay…for now, but you will have a guard with you at all times and you will not share the nursery with the other queen." Solpaw watched her older brother give the she-cat a lick on her head.  
"I told you Brackenstar was nice." He whispered, but Brackenstar had already left and Solpaw decided to step up for once.  
"So who is this, Ashstorm?"

As Solpaw pressed her fur to her nest, she closed her eyes and sleep came quickly.  
Solpaw knew she was dreaming before she even opened her eyes to the new sight. She tilted her head and wondered why she would dream of a place she had never been before, but she had a sense she was not alone.  
"Hello?" she called out, looking for the slightest movement in the bracken that surrounded her. Her unusual sense had been correct, as a small ginger, tabby she-kit pushed her way through the bracken.  
"Hello, Solpaw" Solpaw was not scared by the small kit that looked like her and instead she was curious.  
"Who are you?" Solpaw asked her, cocking her head. The small kit purred  
"I'm Sunkit." Solpaw blinked at her.  
No, really? She wanted to say.  
Are you kidding me? She longed to ask.

"Are you really the legendary Sunkit?" Solpaw asked her in a dramatic tone. Sunkit let out rumbles of amused purrs.  
"I would swear you are just like me!" she said, once her laughter quieted down.  
"You look like me, too. Solpaw, do you know how special you are?" Sunkit purred, padding closer to the twin cat. Solpaw shrugged her shoulder.  
"I guess I figure I'm as special as any cat." She mewed with wisdom far beyond her age.  
"Of course you are. But do you know why you're different?" Solpaw shrugged once again.  
"Well, then in time you shall learn. For now, I will be with you Solpaw; you're going to get tired of me quick." Solpaw wanted to know why she was different, but she figured Sunkit would not answer that.  
"But is there a reason you came?" Solpaw asked her, starting to wonder if Sunkit just wanted to annoy her

Solpaw woke up to a chilly morning, wondering why couldn't have slept longer to hear Sunkit's answer. Letting out a yawn, Solpaw stretched her back, accidently whacking Rosepaw with her tail.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Rosepaw growled, burying her head back between her paws.  
"Sorry" Solpaw whispered as she padded out of the apprentices den, fluffing up her coat as a cold wind pushed through the camp. It was leaf-fall and it was getting colder every day. Solpaw spotted her mentor climb from the warriors den, she bounded up to Nightflare.  
"What are we doing today?" she asked the black and white she-cat. Nightflare sighed and shook her head.  
"Nothing I have to guard the prisoner." She said grumpily as she padded over to a small tree stump where Silentsong slept. Solpaw's spirits dropped, and she suddenly felt angered towards the SunClan queen.  
"Why can't she could have stayed in SunClan?" Solpaw muttered bitterly.

"Solpaw! Ashstorm is taking me out to hunt, do you want to come?" Solpaw looked up to see a ginger and cream tabby she-cat pad up to her.  
"Sure. Nightflare is guarding today, so I guess there is nothing else for me to do." Solpaw said, shrugging and following Rosepaw.  
"Ashstorm is waiting for us in the marsh" Rosepaw pointed out when Solpaw paused at the camp entrance.  
"Glad you could make it." Ashstorm growled as the two apprentices finally reached him. Solpaw tried not to let her mind wander as Ashstorm led them out of the marsh.  
"Okay, Rosepaw where would be a good place to look for mouse?" Ashstorm questioned her denmate as they reached the edge of the forest.  
"Under the trees, they'll be there looking for nuts and seeds." Rosepaw replied.

"Very good." Ashstorm praised his apprentice as Solpaw spotted a mouse under a tree root that had grown above the ground. Solpaw instinctively dropped to her hunters crouch and the mouse remained unaware of the predator. She caught it quickly before it had time to react.  
"Nice catch!" Rosepaw meowed, her tail held high. Solpaw turned to Ashstorm, waiting for his praise, but none came. Solpaw's tail dropped as her brother continued to question Rosepaw about why you should step lightly around mice. Angry she was being ignored by the cat she used to look up to, Solpaw spun around to hunt on her own.  
Who needs brothers! She thought angrily.


End file.
